Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3
|Zdjęcie=CoNR3.jpg |Nazwa=Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 |Nienazwana=No |Grywalne na=Wii |Seria=Naruto: Clash of Ninja |Angielska=2009/11/17 }} Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III to pierwsza gra Shippūden wydana na Wii w Stanach Zjednoczonych i trzecia o podtytule Revolution. Rozgrywka Jest to piąta odsłona serii Clash of Ninja i ogółem dziesiąta gra wykorzystująca silnik walk Gekitō Ninja Taisen. Wersja europejska różni się nieco od amerykańskiej: naprawiono kilka usterek i głosy podczas walki wszystkich postaci są japońskie — nagrano kilka nowych klipów głosowych, a nawet zatrudniono dla niektórych postaci nowych aktorów głosowych. Gra szczyci się pokaźną listą 40 grywalnych postaci. W trybie historii pokrywa wątek Ratowania Kazekage, tak jak pierwsza gra Shippūden w serii Gekitō Ninja Taisen! EX w Japonii i jest także pierwszą grą z serii, w której możliwe jest połączenie Wi-fi w celu rozegrania bitew online. Cechuje się też tym, co opisano jako „wyremontowany system walki”. Podczas gdy wiele postaci przeszło już zmiany w związku z przeskokiem w historii, niemal każda postać znacznie różni się od ostatniego wystąpienia w poprzedniej grze lub Naruto Shippūden: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! EX 3. Na przykład Kakashi, filar serii od czasu pierwszej gry, został zmieniony, teraz pokazujący kilka nowych ruchów i trochę jutsu skopiowanych od innych postaci, których może używać na życzenie. Kilka postaci otrzymało również alternatywne ataki specjalne różne od tych z gier Gekitō Ninja Taisen! EX 3 aż do Clash of Ninja Revolution 3, wśród nich Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Kankurō, Itachi i Sasori. Zmiany dotyczą też usunięcia pewnych ataków lub zdolności, które okazały się albo zbyt wadliwe, albo za silne w grze konkurencyjnej, a także ponownego mapowania wcześniejszych ataków. Silne ataki pewnych postaci zużywają teraz małe ilości czakry, w przeciwieństwie do tych, które wysączają czakrę, jeśli się je opóźni. Gra przedstawia 40 różnych plansz, z wyłączoną opcją przeskakiwania między nimi. Stage jumping can now occur both on 1st and 2nd tiered areas back and forth, enabling possible stage jumping in both directions, though this does not work for certain stages however as some of them still work only one-way. There is also a new feature called Latent Ninja Powers, which is the translated Senzai Ninriki feature from 2008's Gekitō Ninja Taisen! EX 3. However, most character's original Senzai Ninriki/Latent Ninja Powers like their specials have been changed from Gekitō Ninja Taisen! EX 3 to Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 most likely for balance. Almost every character also has a custom throwing animation in one way or another. During the Two-Man Squad mode, it is now possible to set two players to one character each on one squad, rather than one player controlling both characters of a pair. Aside from this, the Two-Man Squad mode also allows a player to call up the character they're not playing as to aid them for a short time with a predetermined combo, or have the other character attack as they enter the field, a feature which was used as standard in Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 4 on the GameCube. Many other features that were in Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2, such as Kumite Mode and Mission Mode make a return. The shop feature from Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 and Naruto: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 3 also makes a return for purchasing modes and characters. Instead of being run by Anko as it previously was, is now owned by Bando. With this, some content requires the need to be unlocked first before being available for purchase, and the prices are not as cheap as in the previous games, and money is instantly earned during a character's winning animation. Most of these changes carry over to Naruto Shippūden: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! Special. Grywalne postacie [[Plik:Bando.jpg|thumb|Bando, jedna z postaci Naruto: Clash of Ninja dostępnych wyłącznie w Ameryce]] Ciekawostki * Większa część gry zawiera pluskwy, często dotyczące zapętlonych klipów głosowych. Większość z nich została naprawiona w wersji europejskiej. Kategoria:Gry